Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures
Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures 1st Logo (1924-1928) Nicknames: "Slats the Lion", "'20s Lion" Logo: On a black background, we see a ribbon with Slats inside it. Next to the ribbon is "TRADE" (on the left side) and "MARK" (on the right side). Underneath the ribbon is a marquee with "Metro Goldwyn Mayer". FX/SFX: Slats moving his head. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on very early films by MGM. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1928-1956) Nicknames: "Jackie the Lion", "'20s Lion II" Logo: Same as before, except that we have a new lion named Jackie. Variant: From 1953 to 1956, it's the same as the original version, except that the MGM marquee is removed and the text is now moved above the ribbon. A registered symbol is also added. FX/SFX: Jackie snarling. Music/Sounds: See FX/SFX. Availability: Ultra common. Used in tandem with the next logo. Scare Factor: It depends on how you think of Jackie's roar. 3rd Logo (1928?) Nicknames: "Unknown Lion", "'20s Lion III" Logo: Same as before, except that we have a new lion which his name is currently unknown. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: TBA 4th Logo (1928-1932) Nicknames: "Telly the Lion", "'20s Lion IV" Logo: Same as before, except that we have a new lion named Coffee. FX/SFX: Telly snarling. Music/Sounds: See FX/SFX. Availability: Extremely rare. Scare Factor: It depends on how you think of Telly's roar. 5th Logo (1932-1935) Nicknames: "Coffee the Lion", "'30s Lion" Logo: Same as before, except that we have a new lion named Coffee. FX/SFX: Coffee snarling. Music/Sounds: See FX/SFX. Availability: Ultra rare. Used in tandem with the next logo. Scare Factor: It depends on how you think of Coffee's roar. 6th Logo (1934-1956) Nicknames: "Tanner the Lion", "'30s Lion II", "The Angry Lion", "Lion of Doom" Logo: Same as before, except that we have a new lion named Tanner. Variants: * A longer version exists. * From 1953 to 1956, just like the Jackie logo, but with Tanner in it and it's also in color rather than black and white. FX/SFX: Tanner roaring. Music/Sounds: See FX/SFX. Availability: Ultra common. Scare Factor: Depends on the variant. * Standard Variant: High. * Extended Variant: High to nightmare. 7th Logo (1956-1958) Nicknames: "George the Lion", "'50s Lion" Logo: Same as before, except that the MGM marquee is removed, the company name is moved above the ribbon, a registered symbol is added and we have a new lion named George. FX/SFX: George roaring. Music/Sounds: Tanner's roar from the previous logo. Availability: Near extinction. Used in tandem with the next logo. Scare Factor: It depends on what you think of George's roar. 8th Logo (1957-1987) Nicknames: "Leo the Lion", "'50s Lion II", "Lion of Doom II" Logo: Same as before, except that the font for the company name is updated and we have a new lion named Leo (and will remain from this point onward). Leo starts off looking to his left and blinks and roars, looks to his right, roars again, looks to his right again, blinks and roars once more and looks to his left. Variants: * From 1960 until 1987, Leo only roars twice. * From 1983 until 1986 and in July 10, 1987, the text now reads "MGM/UA Entertainment Co." instead of "Metro Goldwyn Mayer". FX/SFX: Leo roaring. Music/Sounds: * 1957-1982: Tanner's roar. * 1982-1987: Raspier-like sounding roars. Availability: Ultra common. Used in tandem with the next logo. Scare Factor: Depends on the variant. * 1957-1960: Low to nightmare. Leo looking to his left at the beginning may startle more than a few. * 1960-1987: Low. This logo is one of the famous icons of the film industry. 9th Logo (1966-1968) Nicknames: "Stylized Lion", "'60s Lion" Logo: On a blue background, we see a yellow-orange circle with a print lion inside it. Underneath it is "MGM". FX/SFX: Probably none. Music/Sounds: Probably silent. Availability: Near extinction. Scare Factor: None. 10th Logo (50th Anniversary Logo) (1974) ''Top: The text.'' ''Bottom: The lion.'' Nicknames: "Leo the Lion II", "'70s Lion" Logo: Same as the 8th logo, except that it starts with "BEGINNING OUR NEXT 50 YEARS..." inside the ribbon. Then, it dissolves into the 1957 MGM logo with the text in gold and "GOLDEN ANNIVERSARY" replacing "TRADE MARK". This logo also lacks a registered symbol. FX/SFX: None, then dissolving and Leo roaring. Music/Sounds: Tanner's roar. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Same as before. 11th Logo (60th Anniversary Logo) (1984) Nicknames: "Leo the Lion III", "'80s Lion" Logo: Same as before, except that "DIAMOND JUBILEE" replaces "Metro Goldwyn Mayer", "METRO-GOLDWYN-MAYER/UNITED ARTISTS" replaces "ARS GRATIA ARTIS", an extra ribbon is added below with "ENTERTAINMENT CO.", no text is next to the ribbon, "TM" is added, "SIXTY YEARS OF GREAT ENTERTAINMENT" and the ribbons are now in gold (and will remain from this point onward). Leo roars twice as usual. FX/SFX: Leo roaring. Music/Sounds: The 1982 roar. Availability: Again, extinct. Scare Factor: It depends on how you think of Leo's roar. 12th Logo (10th Official Logo) (1986-2009) Nicknames: "Leo the Lion IV", "'80s Lion II", "Ultra Common Lion", "Classic Lion", "King of the Plasters" Logo: Same as before, except that the logo is reverted back to the usual. "Metro Goldwyn Mayer" is now in gold (and will remain from this point onward). Leo roars twice as usual. Byline: * 1986-1987, 1988, 1992-2009: (bylineless) * 1987-1992: "An MGM/UA Communications company" Variants: A treasure trove. Here are a few variants, and of course the byline variant. * From 1987 until 1992, under the logo itself, there is a byline that read "An MGM/UA Communications company" (see above). * In 1994, MGM celebrated their 70th anniversary by putting "70th ANNIVERSARY" below the logo. * In 1999, MGM celebrated their 75th anniversary by putting "75 A LEGACY OF EXCELLENCE". * From 2001 until 2009, there is a URL address that read "www.mgm.com". FX/SFX: Leo roaring. Music/Sounds: * 1986-1994: The 1982 roar. * 1994-1995, 1997: The 1982 roar, with a more raspier sound. Sounds close to the 1995 roar, but not quite. * 1995-2009: The 1982 roar with many blended roars mixed in together. Availability: Ultra common, as this was never plastered over. Used in tandem with the next logo. Scare Factor: It can range up to high as some people can't stand lion roars. 13th Logo (11th Official Logo) (2008-2012) Nicknames: "Leo the Lion V", "'2000s Lion", "Modern Lion", "Lion of Doom III" Logo: Same as before, except that the mask is now in gold instead of red (and will remain from this point onward) and the URL address now reads "MGM.COM". Leo roars twice as usual. Variants: * There is also a longer variant where it is basically a 3-lion roar restoration which was not seen on films at all, but is seen on certain teaser trailers. * From 2011 to 2012, the URL address is removed. FX/SFX: Leo roaring. Music/Sounds: * 2008-2009: A new roar bite that has some elements of the 1995 roar that sounds more powerful than its predecessor. * 2009-2012: The 1995 roar. Availability: Extremely rare, even though it was never plastered over. Scare Factor: Medium. The 2008 roar track can throw some people off. Low to medium for the 1995 roar track version. Medium to nightmare for the three-roar variant. 14th Logo (12th Official Logo) (2012- ) Nicknames: "Leo the Lion VI", "'2010s Lion" Logo: We start as a close-up of Leo. As the camera zooms out, it is revealed to be the standard MGM logo. Leo roars twice as usual. FX/SFX: The camera zooming out and Leo roaring. Cheesy Factor: Leo is off-center and the circle is too small, with Leo barely fitting in. Music/Sounds: Projector sounds, whooshes and the 1995 lion roar. Music/Sounds Variants: * Some films have the opening theme without the whooshes and projector sounds, while other movies have the opening theme with the whooshes, projector sounds and the roaring. You can find this on Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters, among others. * G.I. Joe: Retaliation has the 2008 roar track. Availability: Current. Used in tandem with the MGM/LG logo. Scare Factor: Low to medium. MGM/Lionsgate Productions (2017- ) Nicknames: "Leo the Lion VII", "Heavenly Sky", "'2010s Lion II", "'2010s Heavenly Sky", "Lion/Heavenly Sky Combo", "FAKE! NOT REAL!" Logo: It starts with the 2005 Lionsgate logo, but suddenly it is revealed that Leo the Lion and the ribbon is seen on the heavenly sky, along with the text "MGM/'LIONSGATE PRODUCTIONS'" text. Leo roars once. FX/SFX: Same as the 2005 Lionsgate and MGM logos. Music/Sounds: The 2005 Lionsgate fanfare, with the MGM 1995 lion roar. Availability: Current. This logo is continued to be used, even though Lionsgate debuted a new logo in 2013. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The surprisingly lion can surprise some who are expecting the standard Lionsgate logo. Here's a logo history of the company: Category:Movies Category:MGM Holdings, Inc.